Kite Goes on a Date
Sir, 7:51 PM Okay! Here. Answorn and Kite have a date! Kite, 7:53 PM Kite has not been told how to dress! So she just wears her normal clothes--this time a green dress. She does change her hair a little bit to a more elfy look, loose and a little bit wavy with some braids in it. Sir, 7:56 PM He shows up! Right on time. Sir, 7:58 PM He's dressed rather nice! Still kind of casual, but... nice casual, and a bit cleaned up! Kite, 7:58 PM Kite remembers to smile! Kite, 7:58 PM I was not sure how to dress. Kite, 8:00 PM You look very nice. Sir, 8:00 PM He smiles. "You look great." Kite, 8:02 PM Kite hugs him, carefully. Sir, 8:05 PM He hugs back, awkwardly. Kite, 8:06 PM Where are we going? Sir, 8:13 PM Answorn: I thought we would go up to the Arbor Ward. Kite, 8:14 PM I have not been there often. Sir, 8:20 PM Answorn: I know a place to eat there. I read that dinner is a thing that people often do on dates. Kite, 8:23 PM I believe that is correct. Sir, 8:23 PM Answorn: Oh! And flowers. Kite, 8:23 PM Kite lets him go, buuuut keeps his hand. Sir, 8:24 PM He holds out a hand, and just... conjures a little flower for her with Druidcraft. Kite, 8:25 PM Kite beams a little bit, takes it, and affixes it in her hair. Sir, 8:25 PM It is perfect hair-sized, and its stem seems to take hold of her hair to secure it better. Kite, 8:26 PM Thank you. Sir, 8:27 PM Answorn: Shall we? Sir, 8:30 PM Answorn: I think I've observed the culturally appropriate rituals. Kite, 8:31 PM Yes. Sir, 8:32 PM Answorn: Back home, you might have sent me on a quest for a token before you came out with me. Kite, 8:33 PM What sort of token? Sir, 8:35 PM Answorn: Unicorn horn, a golden reed, an ogre's toe. That sort of thing. Depends on how much you wanted to discourage the courtship. Kite, 8:36 PM … what does one do in order to encourage it? Sir, 8:36 PM Answorn Then you make the token an easy one. Demonstrably easy, to illustrate your interest. Sir, 8:37 PM Answorn: LIke… walk across the room and make me coffee. That sort of thing. Kite, 8:37 PM Ah, I see. Kite, 8:38 PM And what task would you have set me? Sir, 8:42 PM Answorn, without hesitating. "A kiss on the cheek and a kind word in my ear." Kite, 8:43 PM Kite does this! She does have to stand on her tiptoes to reach, mind you. And she says, quietly, "I appreciate the way you are kind to people." Sir, 8:46 PM Answorn: And that would have been enough for me. Kite, 8:50 PM I already requested that you exercise my cat, and you did. … that was likely more challenging, but you seem very good with animals. Sir, 8:55 PM Answorn: Well.... kind of comes with the territory of being able to turn into them. Kite, 8:55 PM I had wanted to pet you quite often. Sir, 9:00 PM Answorn: I don't mind it. You can always ask. Kite, 9:00 PM May I? Sir, 9:01 PM Answorn: Sure thing. Sir, 9:02 PM He shifts down into a striped cat! Kite, 9:02 PM Kite scritches him gently behind the ears. Kite, 9:03 PM I would not have objected to petting you as a human, either, you know. I like very much the texture of your hair, and as we are alone I could remove the gloves. Sir, 9:05 PM The cat blinks! Then waits till she's had her fill of scritches, and shifts back up to Answorn. Kite, 9:06 PM Kite does remove her gloves and just strokes his hair a little bit. Sir, 9:08 PM He gives a smile! Kite, 9:08 PM … you are very attractive. Sir, 9:10 PM Answorn: So are you. Kite, 9:10 PM I choose my appearance, largely. Sir, 9:11 PM Answorn: That's not what I mean. Kite, 9:12 PM What do you mean? Sir, 9:12 PM Answorn: Your spirit, your kindness, your principles -- I find all these things very attractive. Kite, 9:14 PM Ah. I find your pursuit of justice attractive also. And I have noticed you giving money to children on the street at times, also. Sir, 9:15 PM Answorn: Well. The street kids see a lot, and are more likely to help you out if they know and trust you. Kite, 9:15 PM And they require money in order to survive. Sir, 9:17 PM Answorn blinks. It's like he hadn't thought that not sharing money he had to share was an option. Kite, 9:28 PM Kite does snog him. Sir, 9:29 PM He's surprised, but pleased! "What was that for?" Kite, 9:30 PM Generosity is very attractive, Cedric. Sir, 9:33 PM He smiles. Kite, 9:35 PM Kite puts her glove back on and goes back to walking with him. Sir, 9:35 PM You guys make your way to the Arboretum, or Arbor District! Sir, 9:43 PM You were here with your group not too long ago, to visit Moss the Wizard, and you also know that the orchards here are where your mom gets a lot of her stock. Kite, 9:46 PM We came here to obtain a wizard's assistance once. … also, I am well-acquainted with some of the orchards. And the blackberry patches. Sir, 9:47 PM Answorn: The blackberries here are great. Kite, 9:48 PM Yes. Always choose the smaller ones; of the blackberries grown within the city, those are the most flavorful. This does not hold true universally, however. Sir, 9:51 PM Answorn: How is your mother? Kite, 9:52 PM She is doing quite well. I am not sure she gets out enough, however. Kite, 9:59 PM She is very often tired by the end of the day. I feel she should utilize her assistant more than one day a week. Sir, 10:00 PM Answorn: Definitely. Is it a matter of finance, or is she just one of the hands-on types that doesn't like delegating? Kite, 10:01 PM She is hands-on. And I believe she enjoys the socialization aspect of it. Sir, 10:01 PM Answorn: That makes sense. Kite, 10:05 PM … still, sometimes I am concerned she does not have enough friends. Sir, 10:06 PM Answorn: It could be that the social nature of her work fillsthat space in her life? Kite, 10:06 PM Most likely, yes. Kite, 10:07 PM What of your parents? I am certain they were very pleased to hear you were not dead. Sir, 10:07 PM Answorn: They did send me some of their best wine. Kite, 10:08 PM What did the letter say? Sir, 10:10 PM Answorn: Well. My mother is glad I'm alive. My father... my birth father, is also glad. My other father is convinced I was dead and that it was his offerings to Corellon that brought me back. Kite, 10:11 PM And the third consort? Sir, 10:11 PM Answorn: No details. I don't he really cares one way or another? Kite, 10:14 PM … I am very curious as to how your families... work. Sir, 10:16 PM Answorn: It... isn't easy to hold in your head, but I'll try to answer any questions you might have. Kite, 10:17 PM How are conflicts resolved? Sir, 10:17 PM Answorn: Duels. Almost always duels. Kite, 10:17 PM … between family members? Sir, 10:20 PM Answorn nods. "Those tend not to be to the death or anything." Kite, 10:22 PM ... have you participated in duels? How do they typically go? Sir, 10:23 PM Answorn: Hmm. Someone challenges, and the challenged picks the weapon. Kite, 10:24 PM ... but have you been challenged? Sir, 10:25 PM Answorn nods. Sir, 10:25 PM Answorn: I always went for the duels of wits. Kite, 10:28 PM What are those? Sir, 10:30 PM Answorn thinks. Sir, 10:31 PM Answorn: It's like a duel with swords, but you use words. riddles, or insults, or concepts. You go back and forth, until someone wins. Kite, 10:33 PM ... did you win your duels? Sir, 10:35 PM Answorn: I won enough that people stopped challenging me, since that would always be the weapon I chose. Kite, 10:36 PM ... did your family challenge you? Please tell me they did not. Sir, 10:38 PM Answorn: Oh, sometimes. Sir, 10:38 PM Answorn: Cousins and whatnot. Kite, 10:38 PM ... but not parents. Kite, 10:38 PM Good. Sir, 10:38 PM Answorn: Oh, no, that's considered unseemly. Kite, 10:47 PM ... good. Sir, 10:49 PM Answorn: It happens, but it's frowned upon. Sir, 10:56 PM Answorn: Not in my family, though, we're not high up enough on the totem pole. Kite, 10:57 PM ... thankfully. Kite, 10:57 PM Do you have siblings? Sir, 10:58 PM Answorn: Half-siblings. I have three sisters and two brothers. Kite, 10:59 PM I have often wondered what it would be like to have siblings. Sir, 11:01 PM Answorn: You get challenged a lot. Sir, 11:01 PM Answorn: When all you want to do is sit in the library and read. Kite, 11:02 PM Siblings duel? Sir, 11:04 PM Answorn: … Yes. It's more... playful. LIke wrestling or something. Kite, 11:08 PM ... you seem very normal. Kite, 11:08 PM Considering that you grew up in a... difficult environment. Sir, 11:08 PM Answorn: Do I? I never really.... fit there. Kite, 11:10 PM That may be for the best. Kite, 11:13 PM I feel you may fit well with me. Sir, 11:13 PM Answorn: I feel the same way. I think share many similar priorities. Kite, 11:15 PM Yes. Coordination will be required due to our respective positions, of course. That may prove challenging. Sir, 11:17 PM Answorn: I think we're capable of managing it. Kite, 11:18 PM Yes. I am also glad you do not object to Carrick. Sir, 11:19 PM Answorn: I spent long enough with the real one. He's a decent person. Kite, 11:20 PM Yes. ... he was very concerned about being a burden to you. Sir, 11:21 PM Answorn: No, he was important, and it was important that we kept him safe. Kite, 11:22 PM I did tell him you were proud of him. Sir, 11:22 PM Answorn: I am. He has comported himself well. Kite, 11:25 PM I hope he does not get recalled. Kite, 11:25 PM ... and I hope that you plan to stay here as well. Sir, 11:26 PM Answorn: I wasn't planning on going anywhere. Sir, 11:28 PM Answorn leads her to a big tree! This.... is not hollowed, out, but it's like druids have shaped tunnels into the living wood. So the tree continues to grow and live healthily. He leads you up a tunnel, and out onto a patio, balcony on one of its branches! Kite, 11:29 PM ... this is very beautiful, and unusual. Sir, 11:29 PM There's some little tables! Kite, 11:30 PM Kite chooses one, and sits. Sir, 11:31 PM There's a good view olooking out over the orchards of the Arboretum. Kite, 11:32 PM ... it is hard to remember we are in the city. Sir, 11:33 PM Answorn: Song's Heart is as big as some small kingdoms in Erelayn. Kite, 11:33 PM Will you ever be required to return there? Are you expected to inherit? Sir, 11:35 PM Answorn: Oh, no, I'm second youngest. Kite, 11:35 PM Ah, good. ... though perhaps you may feel differently? Sir, 11:36 PM Answorn: I have no desire to go back and run the family winery. Kite, 11:38 PM Perhaps you may be good at it, but you are very good at being a detective. Sir, 11:39 PM Answorn: I like where I am, what I do. And who I'm with. Kite, 11:45 PM Kite remembers to smile at him again, and takes his hand. Sir, 11:46 PM A server comes by, to bring some drinks over. Kite, 11:48 PM Kite takes one and has a sip! Sir, 11:49 PM You take the mug. There's a shock in your arm, and you feel a wetness fall onto the front of your dress as the server screams and Answorn barks 'get down!" Kite, 11:50 PM Kite flops onto the ground hastily! Sir, 11:51 PM There is an arrow through your wooden mug. It spilled the drink all over you! The arrow is black, and crystalline and ornate. Kite, 11:52 PM Kite doesn't pick it up, but checks on the server and Answorn instead. Sir, 11:52 PM They're both okay! And there were no more arrows. Kite, 11:56 PM Kite looks to Answorn. "If you would like to give chase, feel free. I feel the scene is under control." Sir, 11:56 PM He's looking at the arrow. "No.... chasing won't do anything." Sir, 11:56 PM Answorn looks... embarrassed. Kite, 11:57 PM ... what is it? Is something wrong? Sir, 11:58 PM He sighs. '.... you've been challenged." Kite, 11:58 PM ... pardon? Sir, 12:10 AM Answorn: ….You've been challenged. By someone from home. By another prospective suitor. Kite, 12:10 AM To what purpose? Sir, 12:12 AM Answorn: For the right to court me, I guess. Kite, 12:12 AM ... I was not against anyone else courting you. Kite, 12:13 AM ... provided they are good to you. Sir, 12:13 AM Answorn: I know. Kite, 12:13 AM ... I can hardly respond to an arrow. Kite, 12:16 AM What would you prefer I do? Sir, 12:16 AM Answorn: They're letting you know you have 'competition'. Sir, 12:17 AM Answorn: … if they're from home, they won't relent unless you answer the challenge. Kite, 12:17 AM ... I confess I dislike extremely the idea of two people fighting over a third as if you were an object without a will, feelings or desires of your own. Kite, 12:18 AM And I cannot answer an arrow. Sir, 12:23 AM Answorn: Chances are they'll spend some time messing wth you before coming forward, trying to rattle you to influence your choice of weapon. Kite, 12:23 AM I have already decided. However, I do not feel this process respects you as an individual. Kite, 12:26 AM What do you prefer? That is what is important. Sir, 12:27 AM Answorn: I would rather talk it out like reasonable, sensible people, but that is probably not an option. Sir, 12:27 AM Answorn: If they're from home, and dedicated to the Erelaynian customs, than you'll have to best them, or they won't ever consider the matter settled. Kite, 12:28 AM ((At home?)) Kite, 12:29 AM ... very well, but regardless of the outcome, you are free to be with whomever you wish. We already stipulated we are not exclusive and I have no objections to your taking a second lover. Sir, 12:29 AM Answorn: I know, don't worry. Sir, 12:30 AM Answorn: Even if this person won the challenge, it wouldn't matter. Kite, 12:31 AM ... it matters to me that someone would attempt to force you in this way. Sir, 12:32 AM Answorn: I'm not exactly happy about it either. Kite, 12:32 AM Kite takes his hand again. Kite, 12:32 AM Then we will wait for this person to present themselves. Sir, 12:33 AM Answorn nods. Kite, 12:33 AM Together. Sir, 12:34 AM Answorn: Together. Sir, 7:47 PM Kite was challenged!!! Kite, 7:54 PM Kite was just going to hang out until the jerk who challenged her shows up to make good on it! Sir, 7:55 PM Answorn: Oh, I don't think they'll show up tonight. Kite, 7:56 PM Kite glowers. Kite, 7:56 PM Then we must track them down. Sir, 8:07 PM Answorn looks unsure: We can try. Let me see the mug. Kite, 8:07 PM … this is your area of specialization, not mine. What is our first step. Kite, 8:07 PM Kite hands it to him. Kite, 8:12 PM … if it makes you uncomfortable, we do not need to do it, but I believe if this involved someone else you would likely not wish to tolerate people shooting arrows near others within the city. … someone might get hurt. Sir, 8:16 PM Answorn: No, I just... don't think we're going to find anything. Kite, 8:18 PM You are a great hunter, Cedric. Sir, 8:20 PM He glances at your dress. "Sorry you spilled." Kite, 8:20 PM … are you all right? Sir, 8:21 PM Answorn: I'm fine, I'm fine. Just... got used to the idea that I left this all behind. Kite, 8:21 PM You seem somewhat... shell-shocked. Perhaps you ought to sit down. Sir, 8:25 PM Answorn: I'm fine, really. Thanks for worrying. Kite, 8:29 PM You should not have to put up with this. Sir, 8:32 PM He fixes the chair and table to where they were, and sits down , and holds the cup where you had it when the arrow hit. Kite, 8:33 PM Kite watches him, curiously. Sir, 8:37 PM He shifts, to peer through the hole. Kite, 8:42 PM Kite tries to work out the angle of the shot as well. Sir, 8:44 PM Gimme a perception roll! Kite, 8:45 PM ((17!)) Sir, 8:49 PM From the angle, it looks like the arrow was shot from above the tree line. Kite, 8:50 PM … from above the treeline, do you think? Perhaps someone in flight? Sir, 8:54 PM Answorn: Or through a portal. Kite, 8:56 PM ... is it possible to determine which? Sir, 9:01 PM ANsworn: Magic makes some investigations unnecessarily difficult. Kite, 9:01 PM Yes. Kite, 9:09 PM If we cannot determine which... I suppose we can continue with the date and attempt to forget it happened? I would like to continue--I had merely hoped to resolve the issue before someone was accidentally shot. Sir, 9:11 PM Answorn: If it's any comfort, whoever it is was only aiming at you. That was a hell of a shot... they aren't going to hit anything they don't want to. We'll have to check out the arrow, that's our best clue -- I don't think trying to track down the shooter is necessarily efficient. Kite, 9:11 PM Kite nods. "It is a very beautiful arrow." Kite, 9:12 PM Has anyone else expressed interest in you plainly before? Sir, 9:12 PM Answorn: No. Sir, 9:12 PM Answorn: well..... Annabel, who you met. Kite, 9:13 PM She seemed kind. Sir, 9:13 PM Answorn: Quite charming, too. And very clever. Kite, 9:14 PM I take it it did not work out? Sir, 9:15 PM Answorn: No, I had leave and come back here, she had duties and responsibilities in her hometown. Kite, 9:17 PM That is unfortunate. Kite, 9:17 PM ... well. How do we track an arrow? Sir, 9:19 PM Answorn: We figure out where it came from. Kite, 9:19 PM Kite nods. Kite, 9:19 PM Would they not have brought it back from their homeland? Sir, 9:22 PM Answorn looks at the arrow! Crystalline in structure, a smokey black crystal. No arrow head -- just a pointed shaft of crystal with fletching. Kite, 9:22 PM Is it crystal or glass? Sir, 9:25 PM Answorn: Crystal. Misrulian Glass tends to be a lot less... raw looking than this. Kite, 9:25 PM ... I am surprised it did not shatter on impact. Sir, 9:27 PM Answorn: Almost certainly there's magic involved. Kite, 9:28 PM A powerful mage. That is worrying. Sir, 9:30 PM Answorn: Possible a warlock. Sir, 9:31 PM Answorn: They're not uncommon back home. Kite, 9:33 PM I know very little about them. Sir, 9:37 PM Answorn: They're strange, even for arcane casters, and they break a lot of rules even as far as magic goes. Kite, 9:37 PM Are there further options for investigation, or should we return to the date? Sir, 9:45 PM Answorn: We have the arrow, we can investigate it later. We have time... a land of elves and half-elves and fae isn't given to impatience. I say we continue the date. Kite, 9:46 PM Very well. ... I was enjoying it, this place is very beautiful. You chose well. Kite, 9:54 PM Kite smiles at him and strokes his hair a couple of times again, and then sits back down. She ignores her dampened dress. Not important! Sir, 10:01 PM He actually reaches out to touch her shoulder, and uses Druid craft to dry the spill out. Kite, 10:02 PM ... thank you. Kite, 10:10 PM Which of our customs seems strangest to you? Sir, 10:12 PM Answorn: Song's Heart isn't that strange, really. Kite, 10:13 PM No? Nothing? Sir, 10:20 PM Answorn thinks. "Casseroles are weird." Kite, 10:21 PM I like them, however, provided they do not have corn or some other oddly-textured item involved. Kite, 10:21 PM I do not believe I have tried Erelaynian cuisine. Sir, 10:27 PM Answorn: You have a problem with textures? Kite, 10:28 PM Often. I like corn by itself. Kite, 10:28 PM Not strewn in among other things. Kite, 10:28 PM And I dislike extremely the feeling of cold rice in my mouth. Sir, 10:30 PM Answorn: Hmmm. Well, Erelayn cuisine tends to be very... experiential? Lots of spices and strong flavors. Kite, 10:30 PM Those elements I would likely enjoy. Sir, 10:36 PM Answorn: I can try cooking for you sometime. Sir, 10:37 PM They bring more drinks, and food this time -- very simple but tasty veggie-and fruit heavy food, and some fresh wine. Kite, 10:37 PM Kite sips it and tries all the food! Kite, 10:38 PM I would enjoy that, provided you do not feel insulted if I cannot eat it all. It is inevitably the texture of a food's constituent elements that I do not care for, which is never the fault of the cook. Sir, 10:49 PM Answorn: Then I won't make much. Kite, 10:52 PM That would be very sweet. I ought to start bringing you fruit. Sir, 10:52 PM Answorn smiles. "That would be good." Kite, 10:52 PM Have you any allergies? Sir, 10:52 PM Answorn: None that I'm aware of. Kite, 10:53 PM What do you dislike, or what do you like? What have you not tried? Sir, 10:55 PM Answorn: I don't like whole peaches or kiwi - the fuzz bothers me. Kite, 10:55 PM Most people remove the skin before eating them anyway, I believe. Sir, 10:56 PM Answorn: I'm not a fan of bananas. Kite, 10:58 PM What is your favorite? Sir, 11:02 PM Answorn thinks. "I love oranges." Kite, 11:03 PM Then I will bring you some. Sir, 11:04 PM Answorn smiles. "You don't have to do that, but thanks." Kite, 11:05 PM I do not have to, but I would like to. Kite, 11:06 PM Kite takes his hand again. Sir, 8:47 PM The date proceeds! We can say they move from the café to a pub with lively music and dancing. Kite, 8:48 PM Kite really enjoys this and definitely asks Answorn to dance with her. Sir, 8:51 PM It's a lively jaunty fae tune. Kite, 8:51 PM Please? Sir, 8:52 PM Answorn: All right.. Sir, 8:52 PM Answorn: I'm not very good. Kite, 8:52 PM Neither am I. It will be fun, however. Kite, 8:52 PM Kite yoinks him out there and just tries to keep up, really. Sir, 8:54 PM Once you start dancing it gets super easy to keep up -- you suspect that there's some subtle but non harmful magic that's making it easier for unsure people to dance. IT is a fae tune, after all. Kite, 8:55 PM Kite appreciates the assistance and has a fantastic time, in that case! She's not great at it, but she knows a lot of dances and she's athletic enough to more or less fake being good! Sir, 9:02 PM It definitely helps to have a good time! That seems its only nefarious purpose. Kite, 9:02 PM Kite does, then! Provided her partner is as well, of course. Sir, 9:08 PM It doesn't take him long to relax a bit. This is the music of his youth! Kite, 9:10 PM Kite dances with Answorn for a good long time, in that case. Either until the place closes or until somebody gets tired, or unless he has something else planned! Kite, 9:18 PM ((Well or unless we get attacked by his stalker again.)) Sir, 9:23 PM You dance for awhile, and take a break after a bit in a quiet corner for a drink. Kite, 9:24 PM Kite catches her breath a little bit and holds Answorn's free hand if she can. Sir, 9:36 PM She takes it! He smiles. Kite, 9:37 PM Kite kisses him on the cheek. Kite, 9:37 PM This is very enjoyable. Sir, 9:38 PM Answorn: I hoped you would like it. Kite, 9:39 PM You were correct. How did you find out about it? Sir, 9:49 PM Answorn: I once staked out this place for three weeks in a case. Kite, 9:49 PM What happened? Sir, 9:55 PM Answorn sips his cider. "Someone was stealing shipments from the local orchard, and the clues indicated it was an inside job, the details of which were negotiated at a local pub. Kite, 9:56 PM Who did it? Did you catch them? Sir, 10:11 PM Answorn: Oh, sure. It was the guy who owned one of the smaller orchards who was hiring bandits to raid the shipments of his competitors. Kite, 10:12 PM Kite kisses him. Sir, 10:13 PM Answorn: ... you always manage to catch me off guard when you do that. Kite, 10:13 PM I am not sure why? Sir, 10:24 PM Answorn: It's always very sudden. Kite, 10:25 PM I apologize. Sir, 10:26 PM Answorn: ... that's not a complaint. Kite, 10:26 PM ... ah? Sir, 10:26 PM Answorn: I'm rarely surprised. I like it. Kite, 10:31 PM ... although I know you are attractive, sometimes I notice it very suddenly. Sir, 10:33 PM Answorn: Thank you. Kite, 10:36 PM It's... quite different for me. Sir, 10:39 PM Answorn: How? Kite, 10:41 PM ... I have never... I haven't... I have not had the chance to kiss someone I chose before. Sir, 10:44 PM Answorn: Do you like it? Kite, 10:44 PM Very much. Kite, 11:02 PM ... typically I do not like to be in physical contact with other people. Sir, 11:06 PM Answorn: Yeah, I've noticed. I try to let you intiate any contact. Kite, 11:07 PM I have appreciated that. Kite, 11:08 PM ... but I am not being compelled now. Sir, 11:15 PM Answorn: Does that make that much of a difference? Kite, 11:15 PM A very great deal. Kite, 11:23 PM I want you. Sir, 11:27 PM HE reaches out to take your hand, if you're clearly willing, and tugs you up out of your seat as he rises. "... in general, or in particular at this moment? There's some nice rooms here." Kite, 11:27 PM In general. ... however, now would be very nice. Kite, 11:34 PM Kite is pretty clearly willing.